


Моя звезда

by marta_kent



Series: A Kept Boy (Слуга) [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Slavery, Слуга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marta_kent/pseuds/marta_kent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вселенная A Kept Boy – в русском переводе «Слуга»). Дженсен впервые встречает Рождество с новым хозяином, и перед Джеффом встает проблема: что подарить человеку, который никогда ничего не имел?
Примечание: Сайд-стори к фику Слуга (A Kept Boy).
<br/><br/>
Примечания переводчика: перевод фика был впервые опубликован в 2009 году
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Моя звезда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Star of Wonder (AKB)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/92162) by poisontaster. 



\- Ну, что… на этом и закончим, да? – Джефф принялся собирать документы, разбросанные по столу. Наверняка Дженсен заглянет в кабинет чуть позже и уложит бумаги под идеальным прямым углом к краю стола. Или к линии горизонта, или к Мекке - ко всему, что пришло сейчас на ум Джеффу. Улыбнувшись этой мысли, он расстался с идеей навести порядок и оставил все как есть.  
\- Нет, не совсем, - сказал Кейн. Учитывая, что они провели часов шесть за подписанием контрактов, его ответ удивил Джеффа.  
  
Перетасовав бумаги как карты, он еще раз проверил те аккуратно помеченные листы, где необходимо было поставить подпись.  
  
Кейн вздохнул, напуская на себя покровительственный вид - обычное для него дело.  
\- Через два дня Рождество. Может, обсудим, что ты собираешься подарить Дженсену?  
\- О… - Джефф часто заморгал. Если составить список людей, от которых он ожидал услышать подобное заявление, Кейн не вошел бы даже в первую сотню. – Вообще-то, я уже обо всем позаботился.  
\- Вот давай не будем, а? Сейчас моё собственное достоинство упадет на несколько пунктов, _**и я весьма надеюсь никогда больше не заводить этот разговор**_ , но, старик, обычно ты даришь ужасные подарки. И речь даже не об Эвер, которой ты купил собаку - хотя у нее аллергия на собак, и не о Сэм, которой ты подарил чиа пет в виде Альберта Эйнштейна. Это ведь Дженсен. Который расценивает малейший твой знак внимания как озарение, исходящее из божественной задницы. Я не желаю наблюдать, как бедный парень будет слоняться по дому с понурым видом из-за того, что ты подарил ему какую-то хрень.  
  
Самодовольное выражение на лице Джеффа – это его пуленепробиваемая броня. И ответ Джеффа был под стать - холодный и спокойный.  
\- Да, но… я купил Дженсену вовсе не хрень. Я купил ему _**нечто особенное**_ , - он поднялся из-за стола. – И все вы испытаете шок и восхищение, когда увидите, какой это великолепный подарок, - Кейн открыл было рот, но Джефф указал на него пальцем. – Шок и восхищение, понял, засранец? Сам увидишь.  
  
  
***  
  
\- Ты в курсе, что через два дня Рождество? - поинтересовалась Сэм, высыпая откровенно непристойное количество сахарной пудры на шипящую маслом сковороду.  
\- Зачем ты мне напоминаешь? – Крис стащил ломоть ветчины с тарелки, которая стояла перед ним на столе. – Я знаю, какого числа Рождество.  
\- Ну… _**кое-кому**_ нужно поговорить с Джеффом о подарке, который он подарит Дженсену, - сняв сковороду с огня, Сэм принялась яростно взбивать ароматную массу. – Потому что с меня хватило Эйнштейна. И если ты еще раз дотронешься до ветчины, Кристиан, богом клянусь, останешься без пальцев.  
\- Слушай, я уже говорил с ним. Он сказал, что у него все под контролем.  
\- Крис, - отставив сковороду, Сэм поглядела на него, уперев руки в боки.  
\- Нечего на меня так смотреть, сам знаю! – он быстро сунул в рот последний ломоть ветчины. – Сказал же – я поговорил. Джефф утверждает, что все нормально.  
\- И мы поверим ему на слово? – бросив на него недовольный взгляд, Сэм вернулась к взбиванию смеси. Похоже, это сахарная глазурь, подумал Крис.  
  
Он пожал плечами: его-то подарки, какими бы они ни были, маленькими или большими, уже готовы.  
\- А что еще ты можешь сделать?  
\- Давай поедем и купим Дженсену что-нибудь сами. Упакуем красиво и подсунем вместо того ужаса, что Джефф положит под елку.  
  
Крис покачал головой, выпрямляясь на стуле.  
\- Не-а, не собираюсь я подтирать Джеффу задницу, для этого у нас существует Дженсен. Джефф сказал, что у него все под контролем, значит, так и будет. Пусть поступает, как считает нужным.  
  
Сэм поджала губы со столь несвойственной ей неуверенностью.  
\- Но ведь это его первое Рождество, - произнесла она печально. – И оно должно быть хорошим, тебе не кажется?  
\- Лично мне кажется, что Дженсен обалдеет от счастья при виде любого подарка, - успокоил ее Крис, мысленно удивляясь: и когда он успел ввязаться в эту мелодраму? Как он вообще умудряется ввязываться в такие вот мелодрамы _**постоянно?**_ Надзор за Джеффом постепенно превратился в круглосуточную работу.  
  
Сэм, склонив голову на бок, испытующе посмотрела на него.  
\- Ты ведь приготовил Дженсену подарок, правда? – на ее губах заиграла улыбка.  
\- Я никогда не рассказываю о том, что купил и для кого, - допив свою колу одним глотком, Крис поднялся со стула. – Придется тебе вместе со всеми дожидаться рождественского утра.  
\- Ну да, конечно, - Сэм едва заметно усмехнулась, поворачиваясь к нему спиной. – У меня тоже кое-что припасено для Дженсена.  
  
  
***  
  
  
\- Ну и… что ты купил для Дженсена? – спросила Эвер, едва они успели обняться.  
\- И почему вы все задаете мне этот вопрос? – обиженно поинтересовался Джефф.  
  
Эвер и Ли смерили его взглядами, и на лицах их возникло одинаковое выражение - это еще раз доказывало, что вместе они уже давным-давно. Джефф задумался - будет ли когда-нибудь у них с Дженсеном точно так же? Заканчивать друг за другом начатую фразу, испытывать одни и те же эмоции… Мысль эта показалась уже не столь грустной, как прежде.  
  
\- Я дарю _**хорошие**_ подарки!  
  
Эвер наморщила нос.  
  
\- То есть, морские обезьянки - хороший подарок? Или диски «Семьи Партридж»?  
\- Ты мне когда-нибудь это простишь, а? – спросил Джефф с видом оскорбленного достоинства. – И тебе нравилась «Семья Партридж»!  
\- Когда я была влюблена в Дэвида Кэссиди, - уточнила Эвер, прикусывая губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. – Это не одно и то же. И, кроме того, тогда мне было _**семь**_. Это не повод дарить мне сериал, когда мне стукнуло _**двадцать семь**_.  
  
Джефф с грустью покачал головой.  
\- Да, ты уже не та, что прежде. С возрастом ты превратилась в жуткую зануду.  
\- Не слушай ее, - вмешалась Ли. Ее голос дрожал от смеха, хотя она и держалась при этом скромно, потупив взор. – Она все так же помешана на Дэвиде Кэссиди.  
\- _**Ли!**_ – широко распахнув глаза, Эвер шлепнула ее по руке. – Ты же обещала! Ты _**поклялась**_ , что унесешь мой секрет в могилу!  
\- Ну, считай, что я умерла со стыда, - сухим, как пустыня, голосом ответила Ли.  
  
  
***  
  
  
\- Итак, _**хоть кто-нибудь**_ в курсе, что Джефф собирается дарить Дженсену на Рождество?  
\- А мне пофиг, – объявил Джереми. – Меня больше волнует, что Джефф подарит _**мне**_.  
\- Да уж, то чучело попугая, которое он преподнес тебе два года назад, ни с чем не сравнится, – хихикнула Адриенна.  
\- По-моему, это был ара, - поправила ее Сэнди, выхватывая бутылку из руки Джереми с ловкостью воровки (коей она и была в свое время) и отправляя ее в большой пакет с мусором.  
\- В любом случае, чучело было омерзительным.  
\- Я люблю эту птицу! – воскликнул Джереми, прижав руку к сердцу, как будто его смертельно обидели. – Я назвал его Крепыш!  
  
 _ **Так вот почему ты хранишь то чучело?**_ знаком спросил его Миша с выражением лица, средним между удовольствием и радостным прозрением. Скорее всего, дело было не только в попугае – подобное выражение постоянно держалось на лице Миши, когда он общался с друзьями хозяина.  
\- Наверное, это большой секрет, - высказала предположение Вэнди. Она весь вечер потягивала эгг-ног из одной и той же чашки. Впрочем, Зак, Джереми и, тем более, Миша старались делать вид, что ничего не замечают: мало ли какие у Вэнди причины ограничивать себя в спиртном. – И Джефф не хочет, чтобы мы догадались.  
\- Сэнди, дорогая, присядь, хватит суетиться. Тебе ведь было сказано – веселись. Кто-нибудь, отберите у нее пакет с мусором, - Сэм тоже ничего не пила, и Миша подозревал, что ее причина - в головной боли. – Джефф настолько уверен в своем выборе, просто удивляюсь, - уложив ноги на колени Крису, Сэм вернулась к созерцанию предмета, который вертела в руках. – Решил, что отыскал идеальный подарок.  
  
Любопытно, как все в комнате, подвыпившие и накурившиеся, только что рассуждавшие с умным видом, вдруг смолкли. Миша лично был свидетелем того, как Джереми обожал чучело попугая, но отсюда необязательно следовал вывод, что Джефф умеет выбирать подарки. Может, у Джеффа получается дарить хорошие подарки только для Джереми?  
  
Миша нахмурился, окончательно запутавшись в выводах.  
  
\- Когда прибывает самолет Эвер? Пора бы им уже вернуться.  
  
 _ **Только не в Рождество, когда вокруг аэропорта пробки**_ , подумал Миша, оставив, однако, это мнение при себе. Интересно, понравится ли хозяину подарок, который Миша ему приготовил?  
  
Конечно, он покупал подарки от имени Лорда Прайса, но теперь это было по-другому – немного странно, более значительно, что ли. Ты даришь подарок от собственного имени, тем людям, с которыми тесно связан, причем ваши отношения могут быть совсем иными, чем у хозяина.  
  
Увлеченный мыслями, Миша невольно поерзал на диване, всё гадая, понравится ли Джереми сюрприз, который он преподнесет?  
  
  
***  
  
  
\- Ты в курсе, что они чуть ли не тотализатор устроили? - тихо проговорил Джефф, проводя большим пальцем по скуле Дженсена. Небрежная ленца в его голосе, однако, не помогла скрыть тревогу, затаившуюся в глазах. – Делают ставки на то, что я подарю тебе ужасный подарок.  
  
Честно сказать, Дженсен хотел бы и вовсе не подниматься с постели. Хорошо бы оставаться здесь подольше, в окружении чуть застоявшегося со сна воздуха спальни, согретого их дыханием, в теплом коконе из одеял. Не часто у них получалось провести утро, как сегодня: валяться в кровати, сплетаясь телами, болтать друг другу на ухо всякие глупости.  
  
\- Мне понравится все, что бы вы ни подарили.  
\- Да, я знаю, но… - Джефф мягко улыбнулся, застенчиво и глуповато. – Я не хочу, чтобы подарок понравился тебе только потому, что он от меня. Мне хочется, чтобы подарок _**на самом деле**_ тебе понравился, тебе лично.  
\- Он понравится, - Дженсен чуть было не напомнил о том, что он ни разу не получал подарков на Рождество, ни от одного из своих прежних владельцев, даже от Лорда Хаттона. Однако из-за разговоров о бывших хозяевах Джефф вечно впадал в странное, подавленное состояние, а Дженсену так не хотелось испортить момент.  
\- Понимаешь… - Джефф прочистил горло. – До меня вдруг дошло, что я частенько делаю дурацкие подарки. Я просто… хочу, чтобы в этот раз всё вышло идеально.  
\- Так и будет, - Дженсен подался немного вперед, как раз настолько, чтобы коснуться губ хозяина губами, наслаждаясь тем, что ему позволено делать это, не спрашивая разрешения.  
  
  
***  
  
  
\- Держите меня семеро.  
\- Даже и пробовать не стану, Кейн.  
  
Игнорируя возгласы с галерки, потерявший дар речи Дженсен продолжал с благоговением разворачивать упаковочную бумагу.  
  
\- Я купил с расчетом вернуть, если что не так, - заявил Джефф с напускной уверенностью: он всегда так поступал, когда был смущен, но боялся в этом признаться. – Мне показалось, они очень симпатично смотрятся. Да, кстати, там, внизу, ты найдешь одноразовые иглы. Ну, и все остальное.  
  
За их спинами Джереми с Заком сюсюкали детскими голосками и, схватив друг друга за руки, причмокивали, изображая поцелуй. Но для Дженсена они находились всё равно что на расстоянии тысячи миль отсюда. Он осторожно отложил футляр и флаконы с массажными маслами в сторону и, поднявшись с пола, прижался к телу хозяина.  
  
\- Спасибо, - тихо произнес Дженсен, предназначая слова лишь для ушей Джеффа. – Это идеальный подарок, - руки хозяина легли ему на талию, тяжелые, властные, и Дженсену захотелось выгнуться назад, как сделал бы это Шустрик, изображая истребителя бумажных бантиков или ловко вырываясь от Райзера и Бодхи. – Все просто великолепно.  
  
  
  
 **Пояснения переводчика:**  
  
1\. _**Чиа пет**_ – традиционные мексиканские глиняные игрушки животных, покрытые травяным покровом, напоминающим их шерсть. Подробнее здесь http://chiapet.ru/. Думаю, Эйнштейн мог бы выглядеть примерно так.  
2\. _**Морские обезьянки**_ – род креветок. Стали популярны благодаря легкости ухода за ними в аквариуме. Подробнее здесь http://www.sea-monkeys.narod.ru/  
3\. _**Семья Партридж**_ – комедийный телесериал (1970-1974) подробнее здесь http://www.kinopoisk.ru/level/1/film/277992/


End file.
